Dani in The Blue Dress
by SciFiRN
Summary: Dani/Nico angst, no spoilers. Nico has Dani on his mind. Chapter 1: Nico's POV, but in third person. Chapter 2: Dani's POV from the end of chapter 1. Inspired from the dress Dani wears in Snap Out It, first aired in US on 7/10/13. It was a request of a reader. Other than M, NO OTHER WARNING. SheliaLuvsWTR4EVER this is for you.
1. Dani in the Blue Dress

**Dani in The Blue Dress**

The woman knew how to wear her clothes, he'd give her that. Granted, most of the women in this place did. There were times when he worked for the Hawks that he had forgotten how fashionable women could be. Sure, there were assistants and the secretaries, but most of them were just good hard working women. The type with families, kids, mortgages…most of them weren't _V3 _kind of fashionable. So, she'd usually stuck out when she was at the Hawks offices; mostly anyway, because if Juliette, Gabrielle or maybe one of the more illustrious reporters were around, then she hadn't stuck out nearly as much. Oh, of course there were always the wives and girlfriends, but most of them fell into one of two camps: hardworking soccer moms that were well dressed, but not exactly on the top of a most fashionable list, or that new money fashion sensibility, that tended toward tacky and totally fashion-less and often just downright slutty. True, there was a rare moment when one of them surprised him, but that was usually after a stylist got a hold of them for some special occasion.

Her approaching form caught his eye and he leaned forward in his chair. He followed the flash of blue through the office with his peripheral vision as he grabbed a file and then sat back and turned fully in her direction to enjoy the view as she walked away. He wasn't trying to watch, but he couldn't resist. This damn place had more glass than the Hawks offices and most of the suites didn't have blinds. It didn't do much for privacy. His brow arched and he smirked, though it did plenty for his snooping. It was hellishly easy to see who came and went around here even without the security tapes as long as he paid attention. But Dani's ass, well that wasn't a security issue. That was simply pleasure. Sex on two legs and something for him to think about later when he was alone and he couldn't sleep.

Today's dress-royal blue, clinging to her curves with a damn zipper sitting just over her breasts-well fuck him it was screaming, "Fuck me," and hell if he didn't want to. It's not like he hadn't wanted to for a long time. Damn Donnally for getting to her first. He'd fucked her over by pushing for something she wasn't willing to give him which ruined any chance he had with her. Not that he completely understood her fear of him.

God, that night on her porch…He still replayed that night in his head. He wished he didn't. He wished he could move on and stop fantasizing about Danielle Santino in his bed, between his legs, on her knees, her sweet mouth…He stopped himself before the evidence of his thoughts became all too prominent in this damn glass castle. Moving on, hell that's what Dallas was about, moving on for fuck sake. He'd given the woman plenty of chances. More chances than he should and he was just damn tired of having her break his heart. He shoved a hand through his hair. He had to give Donnally some credit for sticking it out with her. The woman never quite knew what she wanted, maybe because she wasn't quite willing to admit to what she needed. He shrugged, annoyed at himself for playing this shit over and over in his head. He needed to get this job done and get both of them out of it unscathed. Then he could just move on with his life, exactly like he'd planned. He hadn't lied; it was personal, like he'd said. He couldn't stay here anymore. He couldn't keep watching her with other men. He sighed, swiveled in his chair and watched as the delivery was made to her office.

He knew Sam was sniffing around her skirts and as much as it made him want to dump him in the East River, he didn't dare do it, not that he couldn't have done it and been sure no one would find the body…there were ways, but he needed to get the damn FBI off his back so he could get the hell out of here. He hid his smile behind his coffee cup, took a sip and set it back down. He had checked into the other man as soon as he noticed their mutual attraction. Based on all of Sam's previous modi operandi, he was only interested in one thing, and whether Dani was dating savvy enough to realize that the young, successful agent was only looking for an NYC hookup to go with his LA, Chicago and Houston friends with benefits, well that was yet to be seen.

He watched the flowers get settled at her desk and her assistant, the annoying blonde started fawning all over them immediately checking for a card. He already knew who they were from. It was his job to know where each and every personal delivery to a V3 employee came from. Flowers were the easiest. They had cards that were effortlessly read. With these flowers, he'd ask Dani about the card later and without lying pretend he had no clue.

He watched her walk back from Connor's office, she had an annoyed look on her face and he smiled because he liked that look on her face, especially since he was often the recipient of it. He had a few fantasies about that look. His phone rang and startled him from his thoughts. He checked the screen, frowned and then stood as he answered.

_Later…_

It was evening, he wasn't sure she'd be home when he started driving out here, but he needed to talk to her, or maybe he wanted to talk to her. He wasn't really sure. He was happy when he saw her car in the drive. He parked around the back and walked up to the door. The light was on in her office, so he figured that's where she was. He glanced at the bench on the porch and shook off the memory as he knocked. She pulled back the curtain first and then he heard the lock slide before the door opened for him.

"Nico?" Concern lilted her voice.

"Doctor." He slipped inside without an invitation. His eyes already noting she hadn't changed from work and he wasn't going to complain. "I needed to talk to you."

She waved a hand and rolled her eyes even as she shut the door. "By all means, come in, sit down, make yourself at home."

"Sarcasm doesn't really suit you Dani." He slid his overcoat off and moved deeper into the office. The house was warm and her presence was making him warmer.

She gave him a stern look and popped her hands on her hips. She crossed the room and stood in front of him. "Well, disappearing for six months without talking to me doesn't suit you, how about that?" She glared, her breathing heavy, her chest heaving as she looked up at him.

He turned and looked down at her and noticed she was close to tears. Obviously, he had no clue why. He set his coat on the sofa arm. He stepped toward her. "What's wrong? Did something happen, are the kids okay? Something at work? Did someone else approach you?" The zipper on her dress…he'd been thinking about it all damn day, but at work, well it had been modestly up, now with her chest heaving, and her breasts pressed up high against the material she'd either started to pull it down or it had worked its way down some. He hadn't meant to look, but hell he was human and this was a woman he wanted desperately. He found his eyes drawn downward. "God Dani…" He stepped into her space and grabbed her hips.

She shot him a confused look and her hands settled on his. "Whoa. And no." She shook her head and tried to step back, away from the heat of his body and hands. "It's just…nothing and never mind." She shivered, pulled back again, and when he didn't release his hold she added. "You need to stop touching me Nico." She licked her lips and looked him in the eye.

He shook his head very, very slowly. "Why?"

Her breath caught as she stared up at him. "I…uh…" Her hands moved from covering his to his wrists. "I can't think this close to you."

He stepped closer so that his body was only a breath away. In fact, when she took a breath her breasts just brushed the cloth of his shirt. She was forced to tilt her head back to keep looking at him and he smiled when she gasped up at him and her hands slid toward his elbows so she could keep her balance. "How about this close then Dani?"

His breath teased the hair along her forehead. The little wisps danced against her face and she nodded. "Oh hell…not here either…"

"You nodded, but said not here either. So where?"

She wet her lips with the tip of her tongue. "Just tell me why you're here? What is it you needed?"

He almost groaned at the sight of her tongue. What did he need? She was asking him that now? His right hand moved up her side and she almost jumped.

"Nico, please…" She swayed toward him. Her breasts brushed his chest, one hand moved up to his shoulder and to his neck.

His hand followed the path of blue along the black inset at the waist of the dress and then his palm skimmed her breast. His thumb brushed the nipple that was already straining through the material of her bra and the form fitting dress. The hand at her hip pulled her forward and he pressed himself against her belly with a soft gasping moan. He wasn't sure whose moan it was because sound came from both of them.

He inhaled her scent. It hadn't changed, not from the night Marshall had been pronounced dead, or in the office elevator, or when he bent over her desk. It hadn't changed from his dreams. He bent down, closed the gap between her ear and his lips. He traced her ear with his nose. "Do you really need to ask what I need?" He rocked his hips forward in a sensuous roll. "Why I'm here?"

Her fingers found the hair at his nape and she teased it. She gripped and released it and then massaged at his scalp. "Four words or less Nico."

He kissed her cheek, his lips slid to hers and just before he kissed her, he pulled back, lifted his head and smiled. "Throw my words back at me Doctor." He shook his head. "I could be vulgar and do it with fewer, but fine. I need you now."

He pulled her against his chest just as his mouth descended on hers. He didn't hesitate to press his tongue into play. He wasn't going to take his time. She'd had plenty of time. He'd given her space. This was about letting her know he wanted her and needed her. He had tried waiting, and either she didn't realize or she didn't care. He needed to know which and he needed to know now.

He wasn't surprised when she kissed him back. He knew she'd respond because the sexual tension between them was heady, but damn it he wanted more from her. He pulled back and held her at arm's length as he tried to regain his focus. He watched her sway toward him.

She whimpered and gripped neck, tried to pull him back down. "Please…"

"Please what Dani?" He was frustrated. He wanted her, but he'd played a long game already. He could wait another few minutes. He motioned toward the door of her office, out into the house. "Please take you to bed? I want that, but then what? Are you going to ignore me again? Pretend it didn't happen? When my work at V3 is done are you going to let me go to Dallas and not ask me to stay?"

Her eyes went wide and she gasped. "What? I…" She shook her head. "I didn't…Nico that's not what…"

"It is." He tightened his hold on her. "We would have made love that night." His eyes drifted shut as the memories washed over him again. "God you don't know how often I dream about that night." He opened his eyes and searched her face. "I wanted it to end differently for so many reasons Dani." His hand slid to her jaw and cupped her cheek. "If I wouldn't have made you talk to me Danielle, you never would have. You ignored my calls. I had to sit across the street in my car just to make sure you were okay."

"Oh my god, you did that?"

He saw her go pale and then watched as pink flushed her neck and cheeks. He nodded and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I needed to know you were okay." He couldn't resist letting that hand move down her neck and over the swell of her breasts. "This dress had been distracting me all day." He added absently as he toyed in the little V the zipper had made. "God, who would put a zipper here?"

Goose bumps pebbled her skin and she moaned. "Wait…please."

He stopped and his hand moved to her shoulder as his eyes slid back to her face. He sighed in resignation. "I've been waiting and I've had enough." His voice took a colder quality, his hands dropped away from her and he took a step back and then another. He hated the loss of her heat, her scent and he squashed the hurt inside him. He reached inside the pocket of his sport coat and pulled out an envelope. "Here, before you sleep with Sam you should know he's not exactly looking for the same thing you probably are." He shrugged and then added almost cruelly. "Then again, maybe you are looking for something casual." He looked her up and down from her fuck me heels to her zippered bodice. "Maybe if we would have slept together I would have ended up with the same cold shoulder I got?" When she didn't take the envelope, he pressed it into her hand as he brushed past her.

She watched as he picked up his coat, she dropped the paper in her hand with a gasp. "Oh my god I hurt you and I never realized." She walked toward him. She lightly put her hand on his arm. "Nico, please talk to me. I never meant to…"

He turned, startling her silent, and had her against the wall in seconds. His body pressed full length against hers. The evidence of what he wanted was hard against her belly. His mouth caught hers in a desperate kiss all tongue and teeth as his hand tangled in her hair. He heard her moan and felt her small hands slide to his waist and it only encouraged him. He angled her head and deepened the kiss. One hand moved to her hip and gripped a handful of her dress, bunching it up some and revealing some of her thigh. His fingers found smooth skin and he couldn't resist stroking it even as he pulled the dress slightly higher. He ripped his mouth from hers dropped his head low and pressed his forehead to the wall beside her ear and panted. "I'm beyond talk right now Danielle." The hand in her hair massaged while the one on her thigh inched inward and upward.

She stared over his shoulder and shuddered. Her hands slid along his waist, up his chest and then she was pushing him away.

He dropped his hands with an angry, almost silently whispered, "fuck", took two steps backward and then was surprised when Dani's hands were pressed against his chest and she was staring up at him. He looked down at her, confused. She'd obviously said something he'd missed in his frustration because her hands were moving to shove his jacket off his shoulders. "Dani…you better know what you want. I can't do this again…"

She didn't say anything, just pulled his coat off and then set her sights on his tie. She made quick work of it, still silent but her eyes were heavy with something. He saw it as a dare. It was something he hadn't seen before and it sent a thrill through him. He watched her finger his tie, he watched as she skimmed it over her skin. He wanted to follow its path as the dark expensive silk slid over her neck and breasts just before she let it drop almost carelessly to the floor. She licked her lips and shoved him backward another step or two until he felt the couch behind his legs and her hands at the waist of his pants. She fingered the buckle of his belt, looked up at him and bit her lip.

She shook her head and finally found her voice. "You didn't want talk..." She watched his face as her fingers slid the leather through the buckle and pulled it loose, and then her nails raked over the straining fly of his pants. "You're a man of action. I'm taking a page from your book and apologizing your way…shut up and let me."

He hissed and his hips rocked forward without him even realizing they had. "Oh god baby…" His eyes clouded for a second as she unzipped him and he fisted his hands at his side. When her hands slid into the waist of his boxer briefs and shoved them down his hips along with his pants he wondered if he was dreaming, but then she had his erection free, the pants clear of his hips and she shoved them lower just before she pushed him gently in the center of his chest.

"Sit the hell down."

He swallowed and sat back on the patterned sofa. The sofa he'd sat on so many times before and talked to her. He'd fantasized about her on this sofa and even about what was happening right now. He toed off his shoes as she pulled his pants down. She paused for his socks and he wanted to scream at her to leave them the hell alone. His cock bobbed against his belly and he started on his shirt buttons, fumbled with them, not caring if he ripped them free or slipped them through. The last two popped as she ran her hands up the outside of his legs and he simply pulled and threw the shirt over the back of the sofa.

His legs spread wide and she settled on her knees between them. A dream, this had to be a dream. He'd had so many like it and he'd wake up hot, hard and sweat covered with her name on his lips. His hands sank into her hair, he pulled the pins and ties holding it up out and lifted her face so he could see it.

"Don't let me wake up…please."

Her nails raked up the inside of both thighs, but paused just at the base of his leaking cock. She smiled up at him and licked her lips. "You dreamed about me?"

He moaned at the sight of her tongue. "Oh god…Dani…don't stop…"He'd beg, he didn't care at this point and as he watched her lower her head over him he realized he never begged. He didn't have to. He didn't have women lining up, but if he wanted a partner he had several he could call. He hadn't wanted anyone except Dani in a long time. His thoughts fled and his focus became pinpoint when her tongue slid across the tip of him. He didn't dare move, except for the hands in her hair which flexed and relaxed in testament to his tension.

One hand fisted around the base of him, she used her nails ever so lightly to tease lower, down under his sensitive sac. She alternated a light massage with a flicking, tickling of her manicured nails. She was rewarded when his hips flexed under her mouth as her tongue slid over him, her mouth down his shaft. Her eyes moved to his face to find his eyes watching her. She didn't stop, but bobbed down his cock in a steady rhythm.

Her mouth was hot, her fingers sure and sensual. Technically, he'd had better, but she was eager and this was Dani and it didn't matter because she was touching him and that made it the best mother-fucking blow job he'd ever had to date. He watched his cock slide in and out of her mouth and if she didn't stop doing what she was doing with her other hand, he wasn't going to make it another minute. He growled, tightened his hand in her hair and tugged backward. "You need to stop…not like this…" Her mouth popped free and she sat back on her knees panting, catching her breath.

He reached out and stood her up as she wiped her mouth smiling at him with a dazed expression.

"I wanted to finish." She purred as his hands slid up her outer thighs, pushing her dress higher until he found her panties at her hips.

He tugged them down roughly, tossed them to the side and shook his head. "I've waited too long…god woman come here." He pulled her toward him, onto his lap so she straddled his hips. The dress bunched up at her hips and he had the first glimpse of her. It was erotic as hell and he moaned as she settled over him. The pressure and heat of her, his still slick cock sliding against her ass as her thighs spanned his lap. His eyes fell to her chest and that damn zipper. "This dress Dani…" he reached for the tab and tugged it down, opening the bodice. "Zippers, god this fucking thing has tortured me all day."

She laughed. The throaty sound was sinfully sexy and he pulled her forward to bury his face in her neck. He nipped and bit as his hands moved up her back to the shoulders of the dress to drag it down. The stretchy material didn't resist much and followed the gentle slope of her shoulders and down her arms until she was covered only in the black lace bra.

"You're beautiful. I knew you would be." He kissed her shoulder and down her neck. He covered the swell of each breast with kisses while she moaned his name and held to his shoulders like she was drowning.

She panted and arched toward him. She gripped the back of his head when he sucked her right nipple through the lace. "Oh…yesss, please, more of that."

He laughed against her skin and teased the left with his fingers. He wasn't sure if he was laughing in relief or simple joy. He lifted his head and caught her eye, and over her shoulder, the open office door. He inhaled, kissed her cheek and bit her ear. "The door Dani…Lindsay?" He nuzzled her neck, hating that he had to think practically sometimes.

She shook her head, reached between them, stroked him. "At Winter's…won't be home." She rocked herself against her own hand and moaned.

He watched her, so overtly sexy right now, so unlike her usual self. He smirked. "Mmm, such a naughty thing to do Dani." He really wasn't surprised. He'd had a feeling she could be wild in bed. So it didn't surprise him that while he watched she leaned back and teased her clit and then slid a finger inside. His mouth fell open, his cock jerked in her other hand and the hand that had been working the clasp of her bra slipped. He paused, fiddled around with the strap like a kid in Jr. High and then finally managed to get it undone. "Holy fuck…I need you."

The bra slid down her arms and she was forced to stop what she was doing to remove it from her wrists. She did and then leaned into him with a moan as she reached for his shoulders. "I need you too, Nico…please." She whispered in his ear as her nails trailed down his chest. "Make love to me."

He growled. The way she said his name in that low, throaty whisper made him want to bury himself inside her then and there. He considered it, but he still wasn't sure where this was going. If this was all he was going to have before Dallas, he was going to take his time and he was going to enjoy every second of it. He pulled her against him and his mouth found her throat, his hands pulled her hair, arching her head back. Kisses and then bites soothed by his tongue made their way down her neck to her chest. He nipped at the side of one breast while he rolled the nipple of the other. She moaned when he pulled the nipple into his mouth and suckled. Her hands gripped his shoulders and her nails dug into his skin, which sent electricity straight to his cock.

"Feels so good…please…" She shifted her hips, pressed herself against his cock and it slid against her clit. She gasped at the friction and then lifted her hips to repeat it. She moaned as she moved in a rhythm against him.

He released her hair and watched her. She was beautiful and he didn't want her to stop, but he had other ideas. He moved, shifted and laid her on the couch and stretched out over her. He smiled down at her and let his hand skim down her body. "I want to touch you Dani." He gripped the dress, still bunched around her waist. "Up." When she lifted her hips he tugged down and pulled the dress over her ass. He dropped it on the floor and stared up at her from by her ankles.

She lifted her foot and nudged him. "Mmm, god you are gorgeous to look at." She reached for him and then moaned when his hands slid up her legs.

He pushed her thighs apart, bent her knees and moved her left foot to the floor, spreading her wide. He arched an eyebrow and gave her a wicked smile as his hands slid up under her thighs to cup her ass. He pressed a kiss to her left inner thigh and then her right. She shivered, giggled and lifted herself toward him.

"Oh god please…" Her hands sank into his hair.

He smiled up at her from between her legs. "What is it you want Dr. Santino?" He licked the sensitive crease at the top of her thigh and arched his eyebrow as he settled himself in.

She yanked his hair sharply and chuckled. "In my dreams Mr. Careles, you do magic with that mouth." She purred at him. "Can you live up to your fantasy self?"

He laughed even as ran a finger through her wet slit. She was dripping and he couldn't wait to taste her. Knowing she dreamed about this only added to his lust. He watched her face and exhaled slowly over her as he spread her with his fingers. "You're a tease, but you'll have to be the judge of that Danielle." With that his tongue slid slowly over her hot flesh, but he didn't touch her clit.

Dani writhed under him as he teased her, but avoided her most sensitive spot at first. He moaned at the taste of her and teased her as deep inside as he could get, fucking her with his tongue until she rose up to meet his tongue thrust for thrust.

"Please…Nico…" She begged him as she squirmed under him in desperation.

His tongue finally slid upward to dart and press over her clit and when she was once again moaning and writhing, then his mouth wrapped around the small nub and he sucked and pulled in a rhythm that had her screaming his name.

He slid a finger inside and then added a second one while his mouth continued its torment on her clit. That was when her head lifted from the bed and her heel dug into the couch. She was suddenly quiet, except for her breathing.

She hovered under him tense for a few seconds, her hands in his hair, her body pressed up hard to his mouth as she clenched around him. She gasped. "Yes, god…fuck…I'm going to cum…" Then she did.

Nico felt her body tighten around his fingers and he didn't stop what he was doing until the pulsations lessened and her body relaxed back against the couch and her hand released his hair. Then he lifted his head and smiled up at her as he kissed his way up her body. He pressed a kiss at her collarbone and smiled again as she purred and stretched.

"So, how did that compare to Nico de la noche?" He winked.

She giggled, threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him down for a long kiss. She moaned when their tongues met and lifted her hips against his. She kissed him for a long time and then pulled back and looked at him. "I give you a perfect ten." She giggled. "Nico de la noche?" She asked hesitantly and when he nodded she continued, "I give him only a seven now that I've had the real deal."

He looked smug, as he kissed her again quickly and then pulled back. "Good. Now, I'm in a hurry." He pressed his cock to her thigh. He looked around the room. He didn't want to get up, but he needed to find his wallet. "Need my pants, where are they?"

Dani frowned in confusion. "What? Why? You can't leave now…"

He heard her panic and felt her fear as she gripped him. "Shh, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled and located his pants with his eyes. "I only need my wallet Dani."

He watched her blush.

"Ooohhh." She covered her face. "I'm an idiot."

He shook his head and pulled her into his arms. "No, you're cute as hell." He kissed her cheek, stood up, picked up the pants and then fished out the wallet. He pulled out the condoms he had tucked away and was back on the couch in seconds. He wasn't about to waste time. He sat and pulled her onto his lap. He smiled up at her. "I'm not about to leave again Danielle. Nothing short of a natural disaster is forcing me out of this house." He pushed her hair over her shoulders and smoothed it down her back. "Not until I'm satisfied…" he pulled a nipple into his mouth and teased it until she squirmed and gasped. He held her hips and let his thumbs play over the creases of her thighs before he pulled back to look at her. "Mm, and before your satisfied."

She gave him a throaty chuckle and ducked to reach for the condoms he'd set beside him. "Well, if you keep that up, you're going to have to work on satisfying me again." She arched her eyebrow playfully as she tore the foil lined wrapper and reached between them for his cock. "Nico de la noche did more than use his mouth you know?"

His breath left him as her hand stroked over him, bringing back to full hardness. His hands dug in at her hips. "I bet he didn't know all my tricks." He leaned forward as she rolled the condom on. His head pressed into the curve of her neck as he lifted her ass up, scooted himself forward and under her and then seated her just where he wanted her. He held her there, and lifted his head so he could watch her face. "I'm not missing this for anything Danielle."

He hitched his hips forward and slid home with agonizing slowness.

Her bottom lip caught between her teeth and her face was a mask of something between pleasure and what appeared to him to be pain. He paused when she made a sound in the back of her throat and her nails dug into his shoulders in such a way he wondered if she drew blood. "God Dani, you feel so good, but are you okay?" He ran a hand from her hip up her side and cupped her cheek.

She nodded at him and sighed as she moved slowly against him. "Just move…please…" She lifted up and her head fell back on her shoulders with a moan. "Oh fuck…" She brought her head forward and her hands found his face and then she was kissing him as she rode him.

The kiss was intoxicating and Nico had a difficult time not getting lost in the taste of Dani on his tongue and the feel of her wrapped around his cock while her hands roamed his chest. He needed to focus to hold on and not cum the moment she repeated that little wiggle of her ass and tightened herself around him. He pulled his mouth away to catch his breath and licked and bit his way to her ear.

He could taste the salt on her skin. He knew his was just as slick with sweat. The room had been warm, but now it was hot. Dani's hair was clinging to her temples and the nape of her neck. He kissed his way between her breasts and then shifted them so that she was on the couch under him. They fumbled some, adjusted, and then he was sliding into her again, this time he was setting the pace as he braced himself over her. He pulled a breast into his mouth, teased it and hooked her right ankle up over his hip so he could get a better angle.

Dani moaned and strained under him. Her hands pulled him to her. She whispered encouraging words, dirty words, the kind that heated Nico's blood and he bit at her throat with increased hunger as he drove into her over and over.

"Nico…" She arched up under him. "Please."

He lifted his head and caught her lips quickly, pulled back and then reached between them to find her clit. "You're going to cum Dani, since you beg so pretty." He rubbed her clit and drove into her over and over and then swirled his fingers with an easy pressure as his pace increased. He wasn't going to last and he knew it.

"Oh god…yes…fuck yes…" Dani gripped Nico's hip and pulled him toward her hard. "More, yes…there…" She nodded when he stroked her just the right way and Nico didn't stop then just repeated the stroke, with the same rhythm.

He smiled down at her and slid in and out steady and true while his fingers pressed and played over her clit. Sweat ran down his back and he cocked his hips and punched them home again. "You're so damn sexy." He ground out as he pushed her over the edge.

Dani arched against him, her muscles tight and then waves of pleasure hit her, rolled out and crashed over her. She moaned as she rode them out.

Nico didn't wait, he couldn't. He'd waited too damn long already. His pace increased and became something almost brutal as he moved toward his own orgasm. He threw his head back, growled Dani's name and came before collapsing against her on the couch out of breath, hot and sweaty.

The shove to his shoulder and muffled curse against his chest made him finally move. He flashed an ornery smile when he lifted his weight which forced him to reluctantly withdraw. He took a few seconds to remove the condom, tie it off and set it on the floor to deal with later and then he settled back with his legs up and pulled Dani up against his chest. He kissed her neck and when she turned he captured her lips with a slow kiss as his hands roamed over her body.

She sighed, snuggled against his chest and turned into him. She looked up at him expectantly. "Stay the night…please?"

He was surprised, but he wasn't sure why. He hadn't thought that far ahead. Honestly, he wasn't they stay the night kind of guy. Ever.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled as he smoothed her hair from her face. "Do I get breakfast?" He kissed her nose. "Dream Dani makes me breakfast."

She snorted. "Really…you dream about me making you breakfast?"

He nodded. "Mmm-hmm, French toast, orange juice, bacon and you serve it to me in bed…" He had a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "In the shortest little French maid costume I've ever seen."

"Mr. Careles I may rescind my invitation." She slapped his arm playfully and giggled. "A French maid- could you have tackier taste?"

He rolled his eyes. "I could…I really could, but if you haven't taken back the invite, I accept on one condition."

She frowned and sat up. She gave him a serious look. "What? I swear, we'll be careful at work, maintain boundaries and be appropriate."

He shook his head, sat up and pulled her in for a rough, but playful kiss. Then he stood and started picking up clothes that were scattered. He shot her a look. "That's not what I meant. It's important, all of it, and necessary, and you might need to keep this dress out of rotation. Damn thing drives me to distraction." He held the dress up and winked. When she giggled, he bent to pick their shoes from the floor and then he turned to hand a few things to her, "Carry those will you?" When she took them he moved back to the couch area, straightened the pillows and picked up his socks. "My condition is," he turned back to find that she'd put his shirt on while he'd been picking up. He smiled and looked her over.

She smiled at him as he headed toward her. "Your condition? You were saying something?" She stepped into his arms when his slid to her waist.

He chuckled. "Currently, my condition is very interested in you in my shirt or maybe getting you out of my shirt…" He kissed her and slid his hands down her hips so that his fingertips could just skim up under the edge. He wanted to feel her skin, to see her skin. He loved the way she looked in his clothes and something inside him swelled. He pushed it back, down and away. Dallas was still there. He still had Dallas to fallback to. She'd hurt him before. He let his eyes drift shut for a second and then he opened them with renewed focus. Why was he giving in? He wasn't sure yet…again. He wasn't a stay the night guy. His fingers slid higher, he felt her shiver and saw her rosy nipples harden through the light material of his shirt. God, she was killing him. He licked his lips. His voice was heavy. "Mmm, sexy…but I was saying that as long as we move this to your room, I'll stay." His body was starting to show renewed interest and he pressed against her belly lightly. "Well, I was going to say something about my old bones needing to sleep in a bed, but fuck that now…" He smiled down at her. He had no resolve with Dani…none. He wanted her. Fuck, he'd take tonight. He'd already had some of the best sex he'd had in a long time. He almost rolled his eyes, considering he'd just broke one hell of a celibate streak it was technically the only sex he'd had with a partner in over nine months.

He cleared his throat and smiled at her. "Now, I'm just too old to make love on this couch more than once."

She gave his still naked form an appraising look. "So, there's going to be an encore?"

He tucked her under his arm, totally unconcerned about his nudity as he led her out of the office. She couldn't see his face, the grim set of his mouth. What was going to happen after tonight? Next week? God, what he wouldn't do to keep her with him…He tightened his hold for just a second. "Remains to be seen." He whispered against her hair.


	2. French Cuffs and French Toast

**Shirts with French Cuffs and Late Night French Toast **

The buzzing phone woke her and then warm breath in her ear and an arm reaching over her almost startled her before everything rushed back to her; everything.

"Shit…what time is it? Shit, fuck…" She sat up, clutched the sheet to her chest and looked to the clock beside her bed as she reached to take her phone from the masculine hand now holding it.

"Why is Sam calling you at ten thirty?"

She glared at the tousled head on the pillow beside her as she accepted the call. "Shut up." It figured he would know the damn phone number. "Hey…yeah I'm so sorry I stood you up. I got tied up with something work related."

There was some noise and movement beside her and then a dollar bill suddenly appeared in front of her. She shot the sexy male in her bed a grateful look as she took the money. "A client needed me." Something inside stirred as she listened and nodded. "I should have called, but things were pretty intense and then I was just emotionally worn out." She shivered when the tips of fingertips just barely trailed up her back and brushed aside her hair. One hand grabbed the sheet she was holding and tugged persistently. She held on stubbornly. "Sure, we'll reschedule…thanks for understanding…see you then, bye."

She hung up and set the phone on the bedstand before turning with a hesitant smile. "Really?" She let the sheet go and leaned down over him the dollar dangling over his eyes.

His eyes twinkled and he shrugged. "I didn't want you to lie and I am a client from time to time." One arm snaked around and pulled her against his hip. His other pulled the dollar from her hand and set it under his wallet. His eyes clouded as his brows pulled together. "Did you have a date with him tonight?"

Dani traced the deep worry lines on his forehead and frowned. She had and she wasn't really sure why either. She sighed and leaned heavy against Nico's chest. She didn't want to think about that right now, not while she was in another man's arms. Not while she was in his arms…fuck, the whole damn reason she…she blinked and realized she was near tears again. Dammit. She bit her lip and looked away in an effort to pull away.

"Whoa no way, you're not going anywhere Doctor…not until I get a few answers." He pulled her closer and ran a hand up her back to soothe her. "So, you had a date with him. I know the flowers were from him and he's looking to bed you. Why do you think I brought the envelope?" His eyebrow rose, then he smirked. "I wanted you know a few things about him." He paused to push hair over her shoulder and tilted her chin upward so he could see her eyes. "And honestly, I was jealous."

She shook her head in disbelief. Then she snorted. "You jealous? Of what? You could probably best Sam in business or sport. Hell, you'd probably be a better talent agent than him if you really wanted to be."

It was his turn to snort and he moved, slid his leg beside Dani's and rolled so that she was under him. "Except I don't lie and that's the first thing you have to do to do that job."

To her, the position change seemed effortless and she made a sound of surprise as she stared up at him breathless and aroused. She had no idea how he did it, but he had a way of making everything feel more intense. She gasped up at him.

He shook his head and took his time as he looked her over. "You're so damn lovely and you don't even know it, do you?" His hand moved up her side slowly, pausing when he felt the urge and teasing when she shivered. "Jealous because you were giving your attention to everyone but me. Especially to someone like him…he's not what you think Dani. I told you, he only wants to fuck you." He paused, just a beat. "I know you're attracted to him, but you can't deny you're attracted to me too. We both know it. It's strong, but for some reason you seem to deny it. Refuse to admit it." His fingers brushed the inside of her thigh and teased over the curls between her legs. His eyes found her face then. "You kept pushing me away. Hell, I'm still not sure where this is going Dani."

She gasped as his fingers sent pure sensation through her and his words went straight to her soul. He was right. She had been pushing him away, but she did know why. Deep inside she understood, but she wasn't willing to admit it. Not yet, not out loud. If she were honest with herself it would come down to fear. Danielle Santino, who could defend her clients, her family and anyone else she loved, was afraid. She was so damn afraid to get hurt again and she knew that this man was the one who could truly hurt her. When she told Dr. Gunner she was dangerously attracted to him, she had meant it on several levels. At the time, he was the one who could make or break her relationship with Matt, but she had known at that time he could ultimately make her realize things about herself and her past relationships that she wasn't ready to come to terms with.

Nico's finger teased her clit and her focus faltered. She moaned, hell she wasn't sure where this was going either, but right now she didn't give a damn as long as he kept doing what he was doing. She let her legs open in encouragement and was rewarded when his fingers slid inside. "Oh god…" Her eyes glazed and she blinked as she stared at his face. He called her beautiful, sexy, lovely and looked at her liked he meant it. He had always been there for her in a way Matt had never been. He never pushed her…god she could barely focus on her thoughts and her hips rose to meet his fingers. She licked her lips and shook her head. "Nico…wait…I can't think..."

As he leaned in, his hand never paused and his lips brushed hers. "Don't think, just feel it…tell me you felt like this with anyone else?" His mouth pressed hers and his tongue mimicked what his fingers were doing. In and out, press and part as he stroked and pushed her closer. His thumb came into play and teased her clit until she was barely holding on. He broke the kiss to catch his breath and cupped her cheek with his free hand. "I can't get enough of you."

She stared up at him, moved against him, desperate for what he was giving her. She reached for him, held his biceps and pressed her heels and head into the bed as the orgasm hit her. "Oh god…" Her breath caught, her eyes were on his face, she saw him smile and she couldn't help but think he looked so smug and satisfied, but then all thought left her as the pleasure crested and crashed.

He didn't let up until her body stopped pulsing around his fingers. Then he withdrew them and with a wicked smile licked them obscenely while she watched. When he finished, he used his damp fingers to tease her nipples one at a time until they were hard as pebbles. "I could watch you do that all day long."

She knew she blushed and hated that he could make her do it so easily. She cleared her throat so she could talk. "It was just dinner…" She stretched under his touch and wondered if this was how a cat felt. Didn't he have a cat? She somehow remembered that coming up in a conversation once or twice at the Hawk's complex. Someone teased him about it. Her lips twisted upward because honestly, the thought of him with a pet of any kind made her smile.

He watched her face and rested his head on his hand as he stared down at her. "With a man like Sam, it's never just dinner. It's a constant negotiation to get you into his bed. Offer and counter offer; here's why you should, you offer your excuse and he tells you why your refusal is full of shit." His free hand drifted over her skin. "Why the odd smile?"

"First, how do you know so much about men like Sam?" She shivered when his hand moved over her hip bone and tickled her. "I'm ticklish stop." She squirmed and moved away, but that only made him repeat the caress. She giggled as he flat out tickled her, increasing his weight over her, tickling her ribs and hip as he pressed her into the bed. She moaned when she felt his erection pressing against her belly. "Mmm…" She reached between them and stroked him. "Now the encore?"

He shook his head, kissed her quickly. "Not quite. You didn't answer me."

She arched a brow. "Well, you didn't answer me." Her hand slid up his shoulders and into his hair. It was wild, sticking up where it wasn't supposed to be and stuck to his head in places it shouldn't be. She smoothed it down, but it didn't help. She smiled and tugged a fistful as she pulled him down so she could kiss him. She brushed her lips to his and loved how he responded. He was probably the most attentive lover she'd had. Ray, well he was Ray and Matt was ever enthusiastic, and she'd always been satisfied, but she had to admit she was disappointed in the fact that there was never anything new. It was very similar to what she'd had with Ray…though much more satisfying. Nico had already improved on both.

Nico growled. "I swear, how any man ever gets anything done with you around…I can barely focus…" He nuzzled her neck and pinched her nipple lightly. "I know the type…Marshall was that type." Both hands slid down her side and gripped her hips. He found her eyes. "I want you."

There was a look of raw lust on his face and the shield he usually put up was gone. That openness took her breath away. She swallowed and this time she didn't wonder why she was suddenly close to tears again. She lifted a hand to his face and her fingertips hovered, barely touched his face. She blinked and felt the hot tear run down her face. "I need you." She pressed upward, fully against him with a whimper even as he moved toward her.

"Yes…" He ground out as they pressed together in desperate need.

Dani tried not to think why this time was more frenzied than the last. She would have thought they got some of it out of their system, but that's not how it happened. There was more emotion in it, more need. This was raw and rough. Nico wasn't holding back. He took what he wanted without leaving her behind. She barely hung on as his hands and mouth sought out every sensitive spot on her body. He was just shy of too rough, but somehow just rough enough. She found herself responding in kind and she shoved back and bit at him, tugged his hair. And when he threw his head back and laughed as he rolled her under him, when he told her exactly what he thought of her in language that made her blush, but managed to heat her blood until it boiled she knew there was no way she was going to be able to let him go.

Somehow, and she had no idea how, but somehow he managed to grab the condoms from the table and had one in his hand as he moved over her. He paused long enough to get it on and then while he watched her face he slammed inside.

"Holy fucking…hell…" She arched up under him as he pulled her knee up over his hip even as he ground inside deep in one thrust. "Oh god…oh fuck…" She gripped his shoulders, her eyes wide with surprise and lust. Her hips automatically moved. She needed more.

He smiled down at her and his hand pushed hair from her face as it slid to her nape and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was slow, the slowest thing they'd done in the last ten minutes. His tongue traced her lips and his teeth nipped her lower lip lightly before his tongue slipped over her teeth to play with hers. He kept it slow, massaged her nape, but his hips moved even more slowly against hers.

Dani groaned, frustrated. He wouldn't give in and then he pulled back with a chuckle and she yanked his hair lightly as he smiled down at her.

"What's the matter baby?" He slid out and in at an angle that made her squirm.

"Oh god, please again…more…"

He gave her what she asked for and repeated the move over and over. She strained under him and then he pulled out. "Over baby…" He reached, pulled her up against him. "I want you on your knees."

She shivered and moved quickly, missing him inside her already. She settled in front of him and dropped to her hands. She reached between her legs for him as he moved in behind her. She touched him, stroked his sac, heard his breath catch and she pressed back toward him. "Please." She looked over her shoulder as she stroked herself and rocked back against him.

He bent over her, his mouth to her ear. "This won't ever satisfy me Dani…never, I'll need more, but if this is all I have, then I'll think of you this way when I'm alone in Dallas. I'll stroke my cock just like this." He straightened back up and one hand moved over his erection as his other teased his testicles. His eyes drifted shut for a few seconds and then he opened them back up and found her face again. "I'll jack myself off and imagine you just like this until I cum."

Heat, desire and something slippery and possibly darker slid through her. Something in her heart stirred as well. This man was so dangerous to her in ways she was still unsure of, maybe she was falling for him, hell maybe she was already in love with him and she was just too damn stubborn to admit it. Fuck. She was scared, but right now she was too turned on to care about much else. "Oh god, Nico…please…I need you." She hadn't stopped touching herself and she was close.

"I know." He gripped her hips and reached down, but her hand was there and she took him, guided him. "I need you too. I have for so long…" He pressed forward and slid inside once more with a low moan. "Oh god, you feel so good…" His head fell to her back even as he moved slowly in and out. His hands found her breasts. He cupped them, rolled and plucked her nipples as his pace increased.

Dani started to feel overwhelmed. She made a sound in low in her throat. She wasn't sure why or how, but this man understood her body even better than she did. She strained with him and then one strong arm slid around her upper body and he pulled her roughly up and against his chest while his other hand held her hip tightly to meet his thrusting. His breath was hot against her neck as he pressed kisses to her neck and she turned to find his mouth. She kissed him and ground against him desperate for what he was giving her.

His mouth found her ear, where sucked the lobe, bit and breathed heavy as he worked them both toward what they needed. He smiled against her temple, both of them sweaty now, both of them close. His right hand slid down from her breast to where their bodies met. He pressed her clit and when she moaned and bucked against him he did the same thing again. "You're gonna kill me…" he panted in her ear. "But of all the ways to go…" He gasped in her ear when her body pulsed around him. "God baby…do it for me…cum for me Danielle." He whispered hoarsely in her ear. "Please…god…"

His words sent shivers down her spine that centered right under his fingers and she gasped when he begged her and then he was pounding into her again and she couldn't hold on anymore. His name came out in a moan that was probably half a scream. She fell forward onto the bed, her face against the sheet as he gripped her hips and moved against her with powerful thrusts that moved her forward on the bed and made the orgasm that was gripping her seem to last forever.

In a couple more thrusts he followed and with a gasp his head fell back and he stared at the ceiling as he gasped her name. Then he withdrew and got up to take care of the condom. He was back to find Dani in the same position he'd left her in. He smiled and playfully smacked her ass. "Hey, you okay?" He ran his hand over her back and pulled her onto her side and then rolled her to face him.

She smiled shyly at him and nodded as he pushed hair from her face. She knew she looked a total mess right now, but what woman didn't when she'd just been so thoroughly made love to? "That was…" She shook her head, "some seriously intense encore." Her hands found his and she pulled one and then the other to her lips, pressed a kiss to them and looked over his face.

He smiled and pulled a pillow under her head before he brushed a kiss across her nose. "I aim to please." He stretched and just looked at her as she watched him and let her hands move over him.

Dani took her time touching him. Her hands slid through the hair on his chest and over the small scars she found here and there. She hadn't gotten the nerve to ask about them yet, so she just touched them, took note and moved on, but her eyes met Nico's when she found them. She glanced at the clock. It was close to midnight and then her stomach growled and she realized she hadn't eaten.

"You were supposed to go out for dinner weren't you? You didn't eat." His eyebrow was up. "You must be starving." He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. "Let me make you something."

She gave him a look, her brow up. "You're going to cook for me?" She sat and watched as he reached for his pants and his shirt.

He tossed her the black shirt, "Only if you wear my shirt again. " He winked. "You look much better in it than I do."

She caught the shirt as she stood. She inhaled his scent even as she slipped it on. He already had his pants on, but she noticed he hadn't buttoned them and there was something extremely sexy about the way he looked right now; barefoot, bare chested with his pants half undone. She pressed her thighs together and noticed him watching her. "Stop it…" She missed the buttonhole she'd been working on and he laughed and moved to where she stood to fix the shirt.

He quickly fixed the buttons. "You in my shirt is even sexier than you in that blue dress…more fantasies to fill my imagination." He smiled and kissed her before he leaned back.

Dani couldn't help but shiver at his words and she knew her pupils had gone wide because her focus was fuzzy. She gripped his forearms lightly and licked her lips and then she realized he was talking to her again.

"You were staring. Do you see something you like?" His eyebrow was up and he had a cocky smile on his lips.

Her hands slid back to his chest and her nails slid just inside the waistband of his pants as she nodded. "You're vain." She took a deep breath to steady herself and started rolling the sleeves up only to fumble with those as well.

He laughed and took her wrist in his hand and made quick work of rolling the sleeves before pressing a kiss to each palm. "There and I'm not vain, but I do know the look of a satisfied woman who might want to be satisfied again…" He kissed her temple.

She smiled and looked at the now shortened sleeves. "Where are the cuff links? I don't remember you taking them off, or me either, do we need to go looking for them?"

He shook his head. "I'd taken them off before I drove over. They're in the car."

Dani was surprised that his face colored. "Why are you blushing?"

He slid his arm around her. "Because I didn't want to worry about what would happen to them if our clothes came off. I'm sentimental and didn't want to lose them."

"You had this planned?" She wasn't sure what to think about that. Part of her was elated while another part of her was crushed. "I don't know what to think about that."

He shook his head. "No Dani, don't' shut me out again, not now. That's not how it was. I just know when I'm alone with you that there are things I wanted…things you obviously wanted too." He nodded toward the bed. "I've had a hell of a time not pushing for it, but I've always been waiting for an opening." He shrugged. "That's as far as my plan went. I wanted you to know about Sam and if I had an opening, well…" He smirked.

She couldn't help but smile at him. "So, that's your story?"

He laughed. "And I'm sticking to it, but right now I'm heading downstairs to the kitchen to see what I can cook for you. You wanna meet me down there?"

She gave him an odd look, but then realized he was giving her some time to use the bathroom, freshen up and suddenly she appreciated him even more. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'll be right down." She gripped his hand. "Thanks."

He smiled and then sauntered out the door.

Dani found Nico in the kitchen a few minutes later. He had rummaged through her fridge and pantry and found the makings of French toast. He'd also found the last of her prosciutto in the fridge. He glanced up from mixing milk, eggs, Grand Mariner, a little orange juice, some lemon zest along with cinnamon and sugar.

Her eyebrows drew together when she noticed the ingredients, though some of them weren't in her recipe. "French toast?"

He nodded. "Why not? I figured we'd stick with a theme and it would go with the French cuffs." He winked and added. "And you had that prosciutto just sitting there." He smiled wide at her. "It'll go perfectly and crisp up really quick under the broiler. Do you have maple syrup?"

She nodded. He actually sounded like he might know what he was doing, but she'd never put Grand Mariner in her French toast before, so she was cautious. She moved to the fridge and found the syrup. She set it on the counter as she watched him. His movements were easy and practices, but like the mother she was, she had a hard time sitting still in the kitchen.

"Let me do…"She reached to take the next slice of bread he was dipping from him.

He slapped her hand. "I can cook Danielle, quite well I promise."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if this turns into something like the time other men have cooked for me and I have to call some twenty-four hour takeout joint, you're losing points."

He eyed her, but continued his work. The oven beeped and he laid the prosciutto on the broiler pan, popped it under the heat and then hit the timer for two minutes. He gave Dani a look. "What do I get if this goes off without a hitch then?"

She smiled and moved around the counter to his side. She slid against him, between him and bowl. Her hand slipped into the open waist of his pants to stroke him. She bit her lip. She was feeling rather bold. She cocked her head to the side. "Well, you did want breakfast in bed…"

His breath caught and his eyes drifted shut. "Well, you didn't want to wear the maid costume…"

"Tell me what else happens during breakfast then…do we actually eat?"

His eyes popped open and he smiled. "Eventually… let me finish or the food will be inedible and we won't get to find out…"

Dani giggled and pulled her hand from his pants. "Fine." She moved away to let him finish the bread.

He grabbed her quickly, before she got too far from him and he kissed her. Then he moved to the stove. He warmed his pan on the burner and then dropped butter into the pan before adding the bread. The timer beeped and he flipped his ham.

While he finished up, Dani soaked the bowl he used and wiped the counter, though he'd managed not to make much of a mess. She also set two place settings and then checked out what she had as far as wine went. She glanced over at him. "Red or white?"

"Red, something bright and fruity." He flipped his toast and then took the ham from the oven.

She frowned, thinking red was going to be too heavy with the toast, but she didn't mind, the ham would be fine with it. She chose a bottle she thought would work; something she might serve with dessert. She set it out and opened it to breathe. She figured she could whip some cream, so that's what she chose to do as he finished up the toast and cautiously watched as he somehow coordinated everything like he knew his way around the kitchen. She was surprised, but smiled because this was Nico and somehow deep inside knew she shouldn't be. When the cream was ready, she moved to sit at the counter just as Nico was setting a plate down in front of her.

He smiled at the whipped cream. "Nice." He dipped a finger into the thickened cream and licked the tip before he held it up to Dani's lips. "Well, done." He wiped his finger across her lips and then leaned in for a kiss.

Dani's breath caught and her tongue darted out to capture the sweet, heavy cream from their lips and found Nico's tongue tangling with hers. He took her breath away and she found herself less interested in the food than the man who prepared it. She pulled back and pressed her head to his chest. "That's not going to get me fed."

He chuckled and kissed her hair as he reached for the wine and poured them each a glass. "True and after I cooked we do need to eat, because you're going to owe me something."

She lifted her head and squinted at him. "Cocky." She poked his chest. "Just a little cocky…so, sit and eat and tell me where you learned to cook." She waited until he sat beside her and then she picked up her fork. She poured some syrup on the toast and then added just a dollop of whipped cream. She cut the toast and nodded. "So far it's perfect." She lifted the fork to her lips and she noticed he was watching her even as he poured syrup onto his own toast. She smiled and took the bite. Her smile widened around her food as she chewed. She swallowed and stabbed the next bite. "Oh god…that could be on the menu at a five star restaurant." Her eyes went wide. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" She picked up a piece of prosciutto and bit into it. It was done to perfection and she nodded.

Nico smiled and dug into his own plate. "I'm surprised you didn't hear the rumor." He added some whipped cream and took a bite. He took advantage of manners and chewed before adding. "TK didn't tell you?"

She shook her head. "If he did it was in one of his rambling tirades about something else and I ignored it." She knew she just let one of her secrets out. "You know how he gets and sometimes I tune out his over the top speeches until he gets to what he's trying to tell me." She motioned with her fork. "Gossip is usually part of what I don't pay much attention to." She rolled her eyes. With TK, you usually got way more information than you needed and had to weed through it. "Paloma did say you stopped by TK's for dinner, but that was all."

He laughed and nodded. "Maybe your blonde assistant isn't as annoying as I thought she was?" His eyebrow rose. "Hmm…I'll have to look into her some more." He offered Dani a thoughtful look while he chewed his ham. "Then again, maybe it's you, because everything I found on her showed me someone else entirely." He shrugged and picked up his wine. "To you, and your civilizing ways." He held up his glass.

Dani held her glass up and smiled. She leaned close, her eyes on his with a low, suggestive tone to her voice when she spoke "To you and finding out exactly how many other things you can make me for breakfast."

He looked at her seriously before he let his glass meet hers and finally taking a drink. He set the glass down and turned around, completely focused on his plate.

Dani cleared her throat. "Hey, what's with the sudden mood change?" She took another bite and then moved more of her toast around her plate as she watched him. She'd finished one piece of toast and the ham and her appetite was gone. "I thought you wanted more than tonight?"

He sighed out his frustration. "God, yes I do, but I have no damn idea what you want. I've been more than clear with what I want." He turned toward her. "You're the one who hasn't said, 'Don't go'. Even when I told you I was leaving for Dallas before…god that night when we were waiting out the reporters…all you had to say was you would miss me…don't go, I want you stay…I need you here…" He shoved a hand through his hair and shook his head. "But no, you said the team would miss me…they needed me." He laughed then. "Fuck them and everyone else." He stood and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her from the stool and stared down at her harshly. "Tell me. Tell me Dani. Tell me what you want, what you need, because I need you in my life, but I can't stand to see with other men. I can't watch them touch you. Not anymore, and if that makes me a selfish prick, fine. But if I can't have you in my life the way I want it, then you can't be in it at all."

She looked at him. A sob caught in her throat and then tears ran down her face and she reached up and touched his face gently. "Oh my god…" She bit her lip as everything hit her, all of it and for the first time it was crystal clear. "Why didn't I realize?" She pressed closer, trembling as emotion washed over her. Everything she'd try to come to terms while she was with Matt seemed to make sense. She'd struggled then because she'd felt guilty for having feelings for another man, but she needed to be honest with herself. What was her excuse now? Matt was gone and she was alone. She was so fucking lonely in this big house by herself. Ray Jay was in Paris with Juliette. Lindsay was with her friends, growing into the strong young woman she was supposed to be and Dani knew she was supposed to be. Hell she hated to admit it, but she felt abandoned even by Jeanette.

"Oh god…oh god…" She sobbed and pressed her face to Nico's chest even as she refused to let herself believe her feelings were that deep. "You can't…I can't…" She giggled and sobbed again.

Nico held her for a few seconds and then he gently pushed her from his chest, held her at arm's length so he could see her face. "What the hell is going on? I need answers, because I'm serious, if I don't get them, once I wrap things up at V3 I will be going to Dallas."

She shook her head and gripped his arms. "No, no…you can't. No Dallas." She tried to get closer, but he wouldn't let her. "No, dammit let go of me you idiot. You can't leave now, not after you all but told me you loved me."

He dropped his hands and took a step back. "What? I didn't say that." His mouth was wide as he stared at her.

She laughed at the confusion on his face. "Okay fine, you didn't say those words. How about this then? I don't want you to go to Dallas because I want a relationship with you." She stepped toward him and held out her hand. "I will miss you, I need you. Please don't leave me because dammit, I really want to see where this goes." She took a breath. "I care about you." She wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I don't want to go another six months worrying."

He gave her a steady look, still hesitant. "For the record, I care about you too." He arched a brow and then looked toward the counter as his face took on a mischievous look. "But, how much of that wine did you drink?"

She giggled. "Hey, you're the one who put alcohol in the French toast." She took another step toward him, again held out her hand and waited. She hoped she was making the right decision, but she had to admit she was finally at peace about her feelings.

He took her hand and pulled her into his arms. "It took you long enough…" He tilted her head upward and bent to kiss her.

It was sensual and sweet, different than how he'd kissed her before and Dani melted against him. When he broke the kiss he feathered them over her face; a kiss to her eyes and nose, her cheeks and her ear. He murmured sweet words to her and told her how beautiful she was. She sighed against him and let her hands roam his back and shoulders. She took a breath. "Long enough for what?"

He smiled against her cheek. "To stop being so damn stubborn."

She lifted her head so she could see his smug face. He was unbelievable. She kissed his chin and traced the line of his brows. "You wouldn't love me if I were any different." She felt heat rush her face as she realized what she'd said. Her eyes went wide and directly to his as her heart pounded. She didn't believe she'd just said that. Not now, not so soon…not right here when they'd just started negotiating this. Not after what she'd just said about him loving her and him getting all skittish about it. Shit, the "L" word was not something to bring up right now, even if she hadn't really meant it that way. Her thoughts jumbled in her head and then poured out her mouth. "You know what I meant…I know you don't love me, you know that way…I mean like friends, not more than that…not yet anyway…but you wouldn't expect anything else from me, right…I'm…"

He shook his head, chuckled. "Shh…" His hand slid to her ass and when she kept talking, he shut her up by kissing her.

She gasped against his lips but then she was kissing him back and her hands went to his hair. When he lifted his head she was out of breath and it took her a second to regain her focus. "Um…okay, shushing now." She licked her lips and shivered when his hands, which had found their way up under the shirt she was wearing, skimmed up her sides. "Oh…having trouble even thinking now…"

He smiled and moved so he was behind her. His hands continued their lazy exploration, but now his mouth was by her ear. "Good, how does that feel?" He asked as his hands found her breasts and gently rolled her nipples.

She nodded. "Goo…" she had to clear her throat when he did something particularly interesting with a callous on his thumb. "Oh, so good…" She let her head fall back against his chest as heat filled her again. "How do you keep doing this to me?" He managed to set her body on fire with the slightest touch. She understood some of it was because this was new, but not even with Matt had it been like this.

"The same way you drive me insane just seeing you walk across the office." He whispered in her ear. "The same way I need you again." He pressed against her ass and then pulled back. "Grab the wine, let's go back upstairs."

She nodded and when his hands left her she felt their loss, but she moved to the counter and took a minute to refill both of their glasses. She handed his over and then let him tuck her under his arm as they headed back up the stairs. She looked up at the man beside her from under her lashes. She couldn't help but notice the worry on his face. She tightened her hold around his waist and felt him return the gentle hug at her shoulders. She smiled, but wondered where the worry came from and what burden he was carrying around. He never really talked to her. He was still Sneako and at that thought there was a swirl of worry in her gut, something dark, the danger she always felt around him. Yes, he kept her safe and she knew he would, but at what cost? What did he hide and would it eventually come back to haunt him…and possibly her?

She shook off those thoughts, because she'd just told this man that she wanted him in her life and for now, she was committed to seeing that through. She trusted him, but her heart was wary. She didn't want to get hurt again and deep inside she knew that this was the man who would be able to devastate her like no other.

But right now, well she was lost in her lust. With a sexy smile, he took her wine and set it on her dresser just before he reached for the buttons on the black dress shirt. The facts that it was his shirt and that his eyes were on hers the entire time he slid the buttons free made her feel like she was going to burst into flame. When he pushed the dark material from her shoulders with a hungry growl and kissed his way down her body, Dani's world became completely focused on sensation. She stopped trying to make sense of anything other than to be thankful the kids weren't home and to occasionally wonder just how far sound travelled outside her house. Eventually, she stopped thinking even about that and she didn't have another coherent thought until morning, and that one revolved only around fact that the man in her bed was insatiable as he rolled her over and made love to her yet again.


End file.
